


Captain, My Captain

by ClaudiaEdson



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaEdson/pseuds/ClaudiaEdson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lt. Commander Chip Morton, musing about his captain and lover, Commander Lee Crane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain, My Captain

Captain, my captain, I could drown in your eyes,  
Sinking into depths of gold-flecked amber.  
Seeing the love you have for me  
And my own love for you reflected in them.

Our love, our need for each other  
Is a secret, well-kept from Admiral and crew.  
Do they know? Perhaps.  
Will they admit they know? Never.  
Any more than we can admit it ourselves.

A love too strong to ignore, too precious to abandon  
Yet forbidden to acknowledge.  
We hide, sneaking stolen moments together,  
Making every second count.

So by day, we are Captain and Exec.  
Performing our duties as required  
With never a hint of what lies between us.  
But the nights – the nights belong to us.  
The nights – oh, the nights – are ours alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in Diverse Doings #6 (StraightUp Press). Editor: Kathy Agel


End file.
